FAIRY TAIL — NOCHE DE INVIERNO —
by Flarius
Summary: He aquí un ONE-SHORT de Navidad-Año Nuevo de Fairy tail y espero le den una oportunidad al FF Seguramente muchos desearían saber como serian las cosas en época de navidad y año nuevo con nuestros magos favoritos Pues vengan y lean lo que sucede en dicho gremio cuando las celebraciones están por doquier. Además de que verán a cierta pareja de magos interactuar de manera interesante


Bien… aquí esta lo que vendría siendo un **One Shot** especial de navidad/año nuevo de Fairy tail donde veremos a nuestros magos actuar de manera festiva en términos navideños

Así que sin más que decir me despido y espero que este FF estilo One-Shot les vaya a gustar

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL**

 **—** **NOCHE DE INVIERNO** **—**

* * *

Hoy en día se podía apreciar como las cosas en todo Fiore estaban calmadas dado que, al parecer, en dicho continente se podía ver un alto espíritu festivo por doquier dado que según se podía ver en los calendarios de algunos gremios, el año estaba por terminar y claramente había muchos que festejaban el fin de año y el comienzo de uno nuevo

Y como no podía faltar cierto gremio con temática de hada en esta historia, se podía ver como el espíritu festivo en Fairy tail estaba aún más elevado que de costumbre dado que se podía notar como algunos cuantos integrantes [Al menos los que no estaban demasiado ebrios] como lo son: Mira… Juvia… Lucy… y claro… de paso Erza, estaban decorando el gremio por las festividades

Pero dado que cierto dúo en fairy tail seguían con sus clásicas peleas sin fin, estos sin medirse seguían luchando al grado de que una bola de nieve lanzada por Gray, prácticamente dicha bola de nieve le dio a Lucy en la cabeza haciendo que esta se irritara bastante

 **—** Maldición chicos… tengan más cuidado con sus peleas

Pese a que Lucy estuviese de mal humor era claro que el dueto de magos no se detendría en lo más mínimo dado que estaban más concentrados en pelear entre ellos como para hacerle caso a los demás sobre eso de detener sus peleas antes de que algo malo saliera

Pero Erza siendo Erza, ella pareció detenerse en su respectivo trabajo de decoración para posteriormente sonreír mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la maga estelar

 **—** Descuida Lucy… yo me encargo

Y justo cuando la pelirroja amante del pastel de fresa se acercó al dueto, que por su pelea no habían notado a Erza cerca de ellos, ella simplemente actuó a su manera

 **—** Bien… estense quietos

Lo siguiente en verse fue que ella simplemente sujeto sin problema alguno a ambos del cabello para posteriormente estrellarlos entre si noqueándolos en el proceso mientras ella se sacudía las manos

 **—** Bien, con esto este par estará quieto por un rato

Al ver esto provoco que muchos tuviesen un gotón en la nuca dado que podían ver que Erza seguía siendo Erza pese a la época festiva en la que estaban ahora mismo

Pero por lo menos Erza fue de ayuda ya que ni Natsu ni Gray causaran más problemas con sus clásicas peleas. Al menos… hasta que los dos recuperen la consciencia y todo vuelva a la normalidad en ese aspecto

Y sin más cada uno de los integrantes de fairy tail regresaron a sus respectivas actividades de decoración

* * *

 **—** **Mientras tanto en Fairy Hills** **—**

* * *

 **—** Bien charle… creo que ya te vez más adorable que antes

Justo ahora se veía como en el dormitorio femenino del gremio, la tierna e inocente de Wendy parecía haberle puesto a su amiga neko lo que parecía ser una especie de vestido con temática navideña al tiempo que le ataba un pequeño listón rojizo justo en la oreja derecha

Y si bien a la neko de pelaje blanco le incomodaba un poco usar este tipo de atuendos dado que no es su estilo usar algo como esto, ella realmente no quería ofender a su amiga al despreciar lo que Wendy hacía por ella por lo que simplemente Charle decidió usar este atuendo haciendo que Wendy sonriera

 **—** Bien Charle… es hora de irnos

Sin más se ve que Wendy al lado de Charle se dirigieron tranquilamente al gremio para así ayudar a los demás en lo que sea que pudiesen

Mientras que en la habitación de Lisanna…

 **—** Cielos… no hay nada mejor que una ducha tibia para situaciones como esta

Por lo que se veía en dicha habitación, podíamos ver como la maga albina poseedora del take over como su sexy one-sama, justo ahora salía de darse un cálido baño dado que al ser un clima un tanto frio como es común en estas fechas… ciertamente nada era mejor que hacer algo como esto

Y mientras Lisanna terminaba de secarse y de paso ponerse ropa interior de color azul celesta, ella pudo ver como al lado de su cama, había una fotografía bastante vieja en la que se apreciaba a Natsu siendo abrazado por ella. Y la razón de que esta fotografía fuese algo vieja era por el simple hecho de que, en dicha fotografía, se podía ver a los mencionados justo cuando eran un poco más jóvenes… más o menos unos dos o tres años antes de que ocurriese el incidente con Elfman en el cual se creyó que Lisanna había muerto

Por lo que después de que ella se vistiese por completo y de que sintiera todo su cuerpo relajado gracias al baño, ella sostuvo la fotografía mientras sonreía dulcemente

 **—** "Y pensar… que pareciera que apenas fue ayer cuando éramos pequeños"

Luego de que ella colocase dicha foto en donde estaba anteriormente, ella silbando lo que parecía ser una especie de melodía navideña, salió de su habitación para posteriormente caminar calmadamente

Pero mientras ella caminaba y silbaba con calma, justo cuando estaba por dar la vuelta en una de las esquinas del dormitorio, pudo escuchar a Laki y a Bisca hablar entre ellas sobre un tema peculiar

 **—** Oye Bisca, ¿Alzack tiene algo especial preparado para ambos? **—** Ante esa pregunta Bisca sonrió para luego hablar

 **—** Digamos que sí. Además de que seguramente será extra especial dado que él dijo que ya tenía algo pensado para esta esta ocasión

 **—** Cielos Bisca, que suerte tienes de tener a alguien especial para estas fiestas. Ojalá yo tuviese a un novio

 **—** No te preocupes Laki, seguramente llegara tu momento para tener el novio indicado

Y así ambas magas de fairy tail siguieron hablando con calma sobre lo que harían en estas festividades hasta que Bisca sonriendo de manera algo traviesa añadió lo siguiente

 **—** Además, seguramente con el muérdago que tengo guardado servirá para algo divertido

Fue entonces que con solo mencionar eso del muérdago y de que ambas magas siguieran su camino para ir al gremio y así poderse reunir con los demás, parecía que una peculiar idea cruzo por la mente de Lisanna mientras parecía estar feliz

* * *

 **—** **Ya regresando al gremio** **—**

 **{Esa misma noche}**

* * *

Ya siendo hora de que las festividades dieran inicio se ve que en cada gremio al igual que en Fairy tail, cada uno de sus integrantes parecían festejar entre ellos demostrando así su espíritu de compañerismo y cosas así

Además de que curiosamente y por más loco y/o raro que parezca, aparentemente las peleas en fairy tail habían disminuido bastante dado que por más ganas que tuvieran de estar teniendo (según palabras del propio Natsu) unas buenas peleas navideñas para ver quién era el más fuerte en víspera de navidad, claramente las festividades parecían calmar hasta los más peleadores del gremio

Bueno… era eso y además de que ni locos querían cabrear nuevamente a Erza y se repitiera lo de hace un año debido a que el año pasado debido a ciertos sucesos, realmente no ocurrió nada bonito que digamos dado que bueno… luego de que un par de idiotas sin remedio [COF*Natsu y Gray*COF] derramasen por error ponche sobre la falda de Erza haciendo que tanto su falda como ropa interior se mojasen casi al grado de transparentarse dicha ropa dejando una maravillosa vista a muchos, además de que terminaran pisando su pastel de fresa… es más que claro que fue de ese par una vez que Erza les puso las garras encima

Pero ya dejando de lado los malos recuerdos del año pasado, se ve que Makarov [quien al parecer estaba vestido como una especie de duende] se había parado en la barra del gremio para posteriormente hablar

 **—** **Muy bien hijos míos… espero que la estén pasando realmente bien…** **—** "Tras escuchar un grito de alegría de todos Makarov sonrió alegre" **—** **Muy bien mis hijos… como han de saber, todos los años hacemos algo especial**

Ante esas palabras por parte de su diminuto maestro en términos de estatura, muchos estaban felices dado que algo que hacía que muchos esperaran la navidad en el gremio era el hecho de que si tenían suerte y se "comportaban bien y no hacían destrozos" {Si claro… Ya Acnologia se lo cree… XD}, el maestro felizmente decía quién sería el ganador de un premio misterioso, el cual aparecer parecía variar cada año haciendo que muchos desearan tener dicho premio

Y como bono especial… podría decirse que pensarlo con sumo cuidado varias de las chicas gremiales siendo principalmente las más populares, ahora mismo parecía haber decidido usar unos cuantos diseños, los cuales según parecía… fueron hechos

Y al entrar y subir posteriormente en lo que vendría siendo una zona especial del gremio instalada previamente para que las chicas pudiesen modelar, se notaba como ellas tras ir apareciendo poco a poco, tenían unas peculiares vestimentas en el sentido navideño de la siguiente manera:

 **Lucy:** Podríamos ver como Lucy parecía vestir una especie de traje estilo santa-Claus en el sentido de que ella tenía el clásico gorro y costal de juguetes {pero sin juguetes claramente} de Santa. Y como adorno personal, ella parecía estar usando una bufando rosada

 **Erza:** Ella aparentemente estaba usando lo que sería una blusa negra que además de hacer juego con su falda del mismo color… dicha blusa hacía resaltar levemente su busto al tiempo que ella usaba una chaqueta rojiza, la cual claramente hacía juego con su cabello de tonalidad escarlata

 **Wendy:** Pues Wendy siendo la más inocente y adorable integrante de las chicas gremiales en general, ella parecía vestir un abrigo rojo acompañado de una falda azulada. Al igual que ella inocentemente parecía estar usando un adorable gorro rojo con todo y orejas de neko haciendo que muchos [sobre todo las mujeres] quisieran abrazarla y así cuidarla

Y así cada una de las chicas que participaban en esto siendo… [Además de Lucy, Erza y Wendy]: **Levy… Mirajane…** _ **Evergreen**_ … entre otras fueron pasando mostrando sus atuendos navideños

Pero en cuanto fue el turno de Lisanna en salir, curiosamente esta estaba usando una de las cortinas del escenario para así cubrirse, algo que extraño a las chicas por lo que Mirajane como buena one-sama fue a preguntarle que qué pasaba con ella solo para que Lisanna dijera

 **—** Mira-Nee… esto es vergonzoso **—** Fue entonces que Mirajane capto que Lisanna estaba apenada por el atuendo que ella [Lisanna] tenía puesto justo ahora

Y más considerando que la peli-blanca menor no es precisamente del tipo de chicas que suelan vestir esta clase de vestimentas

Por lo que al ver que su querida imouto al parecer aún era algo penosa en ese aspecto hizo sonreír dulcemente a Mirajane dado que podía ver como su querida imouto aún seguía siendo la misma chica inocente en ese aspecto

 **—** O vamos Lisanna… te ves muy linda así… **—** **"** **Y en eso Mirajane se acercó a ella y le susurro"** **—** Además… no olvides el plan que trazaste para que cierto peli-rosado te vea

Ante eso Lisanna recordando lo que había planeado anteriormente con respecto a esta situación, provoco que ella se sonrojase de sobremanera ya que si bien tenía algo planeado para ella y cierto dragón slayer

Y fue así que antes de que ella pudiese actuar, Mirajane con una sonrisa un tanto picara se puso detrás de su imouto y prosiguió con el asunto de… "ayudarla para su beneficio"

 **—** Así que sal y muéstrales a todos en el gremio tu belleza **—** Y sin decir más… Mirajane suavemente empujo a Lisanna hacía adelante para que esta estuviera "Lista para salir"

Y fue así que ve que Lisanna estando realmente avergonzada por lo que hizo su one-sama, no pudo evitar que todos los presentes, por no decir muchos chicos quedaran embobados con lo que estaban viendo justo ahora

Después de todo… Lisanna con su atuendo navideño lucía de la siguiente manera:

* * *

 **Ella estaba usando un provocativo traje navideño, el cual parecía consistir en una especie de blusa rojiza sin tirantes que además de mostrar parte de su abdomen y ombligo, al tiempo que parecía estar sujetarse únicamente del busto [Algo así como la blusa de Lucy], dicha blusa además de dejar un generoso escote del busto de Lisanna… dicha blusa marcaba su buen y firme busto que ciertamente era casi igual de grande que el busto suave de su one-sama**

 **—** {Y eso que Mirajane fácilmente parece tener un busto copa C o D} **—**

 **De igual manera Lisanna además de usar unas especies de calcetas o medias de color verde con líneas rojas que cubrían casi por completo sus torneadas y cuidadas piernas, ella parecía usar una especie de falda rojiza que al parecer era algo corta en comparación con las demás faldas dado que esta apenas si lograba cubrir su ropa interior**

* * *

Cabe decir que muchos chicos al verla tuvieron que necesitar rápidamente transfusiones de sangre debido a las múltiples hemorragias nasales que sufrieron al ver semejante belleza

Y fue que Mirajane siendo un tanto trolera, sonrió dado que, al parecer, Natsu estaba en primera fila por lo que era claro lo que se tiene que hacer aquí

 **—** Vamos Lisanna… es hora de que hagas lo tuyo

Ante eso Lisanna solo atinó a decir…

 **—** Me has hecho una trampa… One-sama

Ya después de que los que sufrieron hemorragias nasales por la espléndida vista que recibieron por parte de Lisanna fuesen trasladados a la enfermería para que se recuperasen de la pérdida de sangre, la fiesta seguía su curso con toda calma

Y mientras algunas de las chicas que modelaron previamente hablaban entre si sobre sus respectivos atuendos, podíamos notar como cierta peli-blanca parecía hablar con Natsu. Y como era de esperarse, Lisanna estaba muy apenada por tener que lucir de esta manera frente al chico que ella ama desde pequeña

Por lo que mientras estaban hablando lo más calmadamente posible, Lisanna tras amarse un poco de valor decidió preguntarle a Natsu que si… pues… ella se veía linda con estas ropas

Ante esa pregunta que ciertamente tomo desprevino al dragón slayer peli-rosado, era claro que Natsu no supo cómo contestar y no era porque fuese un retrasado precisamente dado que aún por más torpe que pudiese ser, incluso él siendo un chico tenía momentos en los que no sabía cómo responder una pregunta como esta

Así que, Natsu siendo fiel a sus propios instintos, y a la poca inteligencia que parecía tener en estos casos, simplemente dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente

 **—** Pues creo que… te vez bien

Con aquellas palabras claramente Lisanna se sonrojo bastante al grado de que por inercia desvió la mirada con un lindo sonrojo mientras que ella empezó a jugar con sus dedos como cierta Hyuga de cabellos azulados

Mientras en otra parte del gremio…

Aparentemente se podía ver como Happy tras recibir lo que parecía ser un costal lleno de pescados por parte de Mirajane y compañía [Erza y Lucy que estaban de curiosas], sonriendo estrecho su mano con la pata de Happy al tiempo que ella le daba lo que parecía ser una especie de muérdago

 **—** Bien Happy… ya sabes que hacer

Ante eso, Happy tras tomar el muérdago tras haber guardado en un sitio seguro su botín de pescados recientemente obtenido asintió para luego acercarse volando de manera sigilosa a cierto dueto de magos y posteriormente, él siendo el neko más trolero de todo Fiore fue que decidió emprender le plan en acción

 **—** Ne… Natsu… Lisanna… miren hacia arriba

Al escuchar la voz de Happy con un peculiar tono trolero cerca de ellos, ambos tras voltear hacia arriba vieron que el neko azulado sonriendo a su manera trolera, parecía sostener el muérdago que Mira les dio, justo encima de ellos

Y como ambos sabían de antemano que significaba estar justo bajo un muérdago [Si… ni siquiera Natsu es tan estúpido como para no saber qué significa esto del muérdago] sin duda parecieron sonrojarse para luego verse que Lisanna estando toda apenada pareció hablar entre tartamudeos

 **—** Ha… Happy… Pero… pero… ¿qué… que… qué diablos haces?

Entre risas Happy sin dejar de sostener el muérdago sobre ambos magos, contesto que simplemente la estaba ayudando con su plan [el de Lisanna], el cual curiosamente parecía titularse:

* * *

 **B.N.A.U.M**

 **B** esar a **N** atsu **U** sando **U** n **M** uérdago

* * *

Y por si ella quería saber cómo era que él sabía esto, Happy simplemente dijo que gracias a una fuente confiable [COF*Mirajane*COF] sabía lo que Lisanna quería hacer con dicho muérdago, así que simplemente él decidió acelerar las cosas

Si la vergüenza fuese una especie de volcán que lanzase vapor por doquier, claramente esa sería la descripción de cómo se veía Lisanna dado que justo ahora ella estaba echando vapor por sus oídos al ver que su plan había no solo había sido ejecutado por Happy… si no que todos en el gremio ahora sabían lo que ella quería hacer

Pero antes de que Lisanna pudiese disciplinar al neko por lo que hizo, Gray queriendo echar más leña al fuego del asunto decidió hablar casi de la misma manera trolera que Happy

 **—** Vamos flamitas… no seas estúpido y bésala de una buena vez

Ante lo dicho por el mago de hielo más exhibicionista de Fairy tail, era claro que muchos asintieron y apoyaban la idea de ver el beso entre Lisanna y Natsu dado que, para muchos que conocían a ambos magos desde pequeños, era más que claro que eso era aparentemente uno de los sucesos más esperados desde hacía años al grado que Lisanna parecía estar sumamente apenada al saber algo así

 **—** **Chotto matte/Esperen un momento** **—** Claramente Lisanna estaba sumamente roja dado que quería que todo esto acabase

Y justo cuando Gray estaba a punto de recibir un golpe de Natsu para que él [Gray] se callase de una buena vez, se ve como el mencionado alquimista de hielo, simplemente dijo con un tono burlón

 **—** Ups… **—** Sin hacerse esperar, Gray antes de ser golpeado simplemente creo algo de hielo justo por debajo de los pies de Natsu con la clara intención de que este se resbalase

Y fue así… tan pronto Natsu de un momento a otro terminase resbalándose a causa del hielo gracias a la peculiar ayuda de su amigo/rival… Natsu por más que intento mantener el equilibrio, él tras dar un peculiar espectáculo involuntario de patinaje sobre hielo, no pudo evitar caer sobre la albina que no pudo evitar que Natsu cayera sobre ella y posteriormente él terminara por besar a Lisanna directamente en los labios al tiempo que por accidente le tocaba un seno dando así una singular vista dado que si bien muchos esperaban dicho beso… realmente esto está a otro nivel

Pero aparentemente, ambos magos si bien estaban apenados por la situación en la que estaban, debían admitir que dicho beso para ser el primero de ambos, no estaba nada mal por lo que, sin ser notados por los demás dado que estaban festejando el primer beso de ambos magos, ambos parecían disfrutar y aumentar levemente el beso

Lástima que el gusto les duro a poco a Lisanna y a Natsu por escuchar la voz de Happy diciendo su clásica frase

 **—** SE GUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

Luego de esto es claro que Lisanna paso los siguientes minutos persiguiendo a Happy para castigarlo por trolearla así enfrente de todos en el gremio al tiempo que todo gremio se reía por lo que estaba pasando gracias a la peculiar ayuda de Gray para que dicho beso entre Natsu y Lisanna fuese posible

Lástima que el karma castiga de maneras peculiares que nadie puede comprender completamente dado que en cuanto Happy en medio de la persecución lanzo el muérdago al azar sin notar a donde lo arrojaba, este término cayendo literalmente cerca de Juvia, quien al ver que el muérdago había aterrizado cerca de ella, pues digamos que ella termino interpretando esto como una especie de señal divina para simplemente decir

 **—** ¡GRAY-SAMA!

Sin perder más tiempo se ve como el pobre alquimista de hielo estaba algo aterrado dado que tras reaccionar a ese grito por parte de Juvia, este al final de cuentas había recibido lo que vendría siendo su castigo a manos del karma dado que ahora mismo era perseguido sin descanso alguno por su acosadora #1 teniendo ella claramente la intención de usar el muérdago para que Gray finalmente la besara

Después de este suceso tan peculiar acabase y de que Happy lograse evadir la furia de una apenada Lisanna para posteriormente el neko más trolero se fuese alegre a casa a comer calmadamente su botín de pescados, las cosas con respecto a las festividades navideñas parecieron seguir su curso hasta que llego el año nuevo, donde claramente como se vio anteriormente en época navideña, hubo bastantes celebraciones

Y vaya que durante estos días las cosas estuvieron bastante locas e interesantes en Fiore dado que en cuanto el año nuevo inicio, varias cosas se hicieron presentes y esas fueron:

 **Las celebraciones:** Como era de esperarse, debido a la celebración de navidad y posteriormente a la de año nuevo, claramente cada persona de Fiore termino festejando a lo grande al grado de que a estas alturas era común encontrar alguno que otro ebrio inconsciente o semi-noqueado que sin duda alguna termino exagerando con las bebidas de celebración

 **Respecto al ganador del regalo misterioso en Fairy tail:** Aparentemente… de entre todos los magos del gremio, fue Erza que por ser de las más estrictas pese ser completamente tsundere sin remedio, ella fue la que recibió el premio especial misterioso siendo este nada más y nada menos que… una dotación de al menos uno o dos años de pasteles de fresa… siendo esto para Erza un claro regalo de los dioses. O al menos ella así lo interpretaba

 **Pero lo más importante de todo siendo lo que muchos predijeron desde tiempos inmemoriales [XD]:** Después de ese peculiar y casi accidentado beso bajo el muérdago, tanto Lisanna como Natsu tras haber decidido tener un par de citas después de ese suceso, en las que, pese a que Natsu sigue siendo Natsu, podría decirse que fue casi un milagro que él en las citas no terminara cegándola en más de un sentido, por lo que a final de cuentas… ambos magos tras ver que se amaban mutuamente, terminaron siendo pareja

Por lo que sin duda podemos esperar al igual que todos los integrantes de Fairy tail, que después de todo esto, sin duda alguna será curioso cómo se desarrollaran las cosas con esos dos dado que con el actual noviazgo de Lisanna y Natsu… algunos cuantos en el gremio [especialmente cierta peli-blanca que parecía desear ser tía] contaban que tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano, podrían ver dos nuevos infantes en el gremio, los cuales tendrían tonalidades de cabello entre rosa y blanco haciendo una clara referencia a Natsu y Lisanna

Así que como dice el dicho: A esperar se ha dicho… XD

Bien… aquí está el final de este one-short especial que hice, en el cual pudieron ver que además de las locuras ocurridas durante estas fechas… la pareja principal que use fue el Natsu X Lisanna por lo que espero que les haya gustado y de paso dejen algún review sobre qué opinan al respecto

Además de que si quieren ver que yo haga algún otro FF de Fairy tail [sea cual sea la temática que use] con parejas diferentes como:

* * *

 **1.** **NaWen** **[Natsu x Wendy]**

 **2.** **NaEr** **[Natsu x Erza]**

 **3.** **E incluso parejas tal vez poco vistas en los FF como vendrían siendo:**

 **1.** **Un** **NaHi** **[Natsu x Hisui]**

 **2.** **O incluso un** **NaMe** **[Natsu x Meredy]… entro otros**

* * *

Pues teniendo esto en mente veré que se me ocurre al respecto para ver si puedo hacer algún FF así de Fairy tail… sea cual sea la temática que llegue a usar por lo que si quieren… soy todo oídos a cualquier tipo de sugerencia futura y ver si puedo aprovechar dichas ideas que me sean entregadas

Así que sin más que decir… me despido deseándoles un feliz y próspero año nuevo


End file.
